In today's world many Radio-Frequency (“RF”) transceiver systems are integrated on a single chip—often denoted as SoCs, or Systems on a Chip. Each transceiver system may have several specifications, including, but not limited to, gain, I-Q mismatch, and phase noise, and the like. Each specification must be within a predetermined range, which may depend on a particular application, to ensure adequate performance of the system. During the manufacturing process, it is difficult to guarantee that the specifications of each chip will be within a predetermined range. As a consequence, any units failing to satisfy the specification requirements are usually cast away, thus increasing the overall manufacturing costs. Additionally, over time, the specifications of the chips may begin to fall outside of the predetermined specifications such that the integrated chips must be replaced.
Determining when these chips go bad and replacing the chips can serve to be very costly. Thus, some conventional transceiver systems provide methods of tuning the chips to restore a specification within the predetermined operational range. Unfortunately, however, these conventional transceiver systems focus only on tuning individual components and/or individual specifications of the systems. Conventional systems may also attempt to tune the chips such that the specifications have an optimal value, instead of simply having values within a operational range. Further, these conventional systems fail to consider the power implications associated with tuning the chips. Thus, a great amount of power may be associated with tuning the chips, such that the cost associated with tuning the chips exceeds the cost required to replace the chips.
Therefore, there is a desire for transceiver systems that capable of power-consciously self-tuning themselves such that the specifications of the transceiver systems stay within predetermined operational ranges. There is also a desire for methods of power-consciously self-healing a transceiver system such that the specifications of the system stay within predetermined operational ranges. Various embodiments of the present invention address these desires.